


Palpatine, Meme Machine

by SassySnowSock



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Lightning - Freeform, No Archive Warnings Apply but I feel like some should, Other, Post-it Note Art, Scary Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowSock/pseuds/SassySnowSock
Summary: Dew it...for The Memes.
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine/The Memes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Palpatine, Meme Machine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DownwithCapitalism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownwithCapitalism/gifts).




End file.
